Dusty Roses
by Smoky Kisses
Summary: ok, this si an odd story, it is an old western-type thingie, Rayearth style!it is confusing in the beginning but the pairings are: UA(my main couple!), FF, HL, C?, ZE,and that is really it


Ok, this is my first fanfic...don't hurt me!!!! ;- (I don't own Rayearth though I wish I did!!)  
  
Dusty Roses  
  
Chapter 1: Western Beauty  
  
"You're goin' down with a shot of your own gun if ya ever touch me again!!!" a blue-haired beauty sang out from the stage. She wore a low-cut, floor-length blue dress with ruffles in the skirt and a skin-tight bodice. Her hair was pulled into an artfully, messy bun and she wore a small, cloth circlet on her head with a feather in the back. With a glint of determination in her eyes she sang,"I'm gonna shootcha down myself.."and gracefully bowed as the room full of sweaty, dirty, drunken men went wild with stomps ,claps, and whistles. "Whoo-Hoo!!! Go Umi!!!" and "Sing us another one!!" were the usual shouts. 17-year-old Umi Ryuuzaki smiled and winked at the crowd of men, causing more whistles and hoots. "I'm sorry boys! I gotta head home and get my beauty rest!!" "Aw.." They all replied. One called out, "But Umi!! You are beautiful enough!!" She winked and said, "You better not let my daddy catch u talkin' like that or he'll string ya up before u can realize it!!" The men chuckled but said no more. Umi's father was the sheriff in town and was a tough one at that. If anything happen to his only daughter, he would go after the "villain". Umi stepped off the stage and went to the bar. "Hikaru!! My usual please!!" she called down the bar. "Coming right up!!" a small, red-haired girl said as she hastily set to working on the drink. Hikaru Shido was 17, like Umi, even though she looked 14. She and Umi had been friends for as long as they could remember. When her parents had died in a stage coach accident 2 years ago, Hikaru inherited the bar while her brothers got the house and hotel. Their family didn't have much money saved for them so they were set to make their fortunes by working in the businesses. When Hikaru inherited The Squeaky Tumbleweed from her parents, she almost fainted with joy. She had loved working in the bar with her mother and mixing up drinks. She had even started experimenting a couple months ago and they had become big hits. "Here you go, Umi", she said as she slid the drink down the bar. She soon followed the drink. "Good work tonight. You packed in more than ever before!!" She had poured herself a mug of booze and was sipping it slowly. Because she had worked in a bar all her life, she could drink large amounts of alcohol and not get too drunk. Umi gulped down her drink and set down the cup. "Yeah. Tonight was pretty good. Too bad Fuu didn't show up." She said while looking around. "I could have used the help." They sat talking for a little bit and then Hikaru got up and rang a very large, loud bell. "Bar's closed!!!!! Everyone to home now!!!" she shouted over the bell. The men got up and left. They knew not to protest with her when the bar was going to close. Last time someone did, he wound up in the middle of the street and was force-fed cow pies by Hikaru herself. "Umi after we clean this up, do you wanna sleep over?" Hikaru asked, surveying the mess. "What do u mean "we"?" Umi asked looking at Hikaru. Hikaru looked over at her in shock. "But Umi!! You always help me clean up!" she said in a very small voice. If she had to clean this up herself, she wouldn't go to bed before daybreak. "Hikaru, I'm only kidding with you! Of course I'll help!!" "Yay!! Then we will get some popcorn going over the fire, relax, and plan for our annual camp-out!!" Hikaru exclaimed, happy once again. So they set to work chattering all the while. "I wonder why Clef didn't come." Umi said thoughtfully. Clef was her fiancé and they were going to b married in a couple of weeks. Umi had everything all planned and was taking it easy. "He usually always comes when I am going to sing." "Well, you know him, Umi. He must have had some kind of business come up just as he was leaving." Hikaru said, on her way to take out all the garbage. "Yeah, you're probably right." Umi said, sighing. "But I still don't trust his secretary, Alcyone" She paused. "I think that they are way too close to b just a bass and employee, or even just friends!" She turned to Hikaru," Did u know what I heard last week?" When Hikaru shook her head, Umi continued. "When she was working in her old town, she was found uh, you know," she said, winking at Hikaru. Hikaru blushed. ((Hikaru is soo innocent)) she thought and then continued on." Anyway, it was with her boos. So when is wife got wind of it, she grabbed the shotgun off the wall and chased Alcyone right out of town!!" They both stared at each other for a second and then burst into laughter. It was minutes before they stopped. "Well, if you think she is that much of a threat," Hikaru said, still chuckling," you could just break it off with him and-" "NOO!!I couldn't do that!! I love him way too much!!" Umi interrupted, looking at Hikaru wildly. "He is my true love!! This time I can feel it!!" "Hikaru looked at Umi. "Ok!! Calm down!! I was only kidding!! Geez, u gotta learn to take a joke." Umi sighed and then said," Well Hikaru.I have actually thought of breaking it off but I don't want to." She sat down on the rocking chair and rocked back and forth. ".. I feel like something is going to happen or I don't love him as much as I think I do. But, I know that with him I will be content and rich and I don't ever have to worry because he loves me.."she faded out and then sighed. "..Are you scared, Miss Umi?" a small voice asked from the doorway.  
~well that's it for now!! Ill try to get the next chapter up soon!! plz r&r!!~ 


End file.
